


The Storms Rising

by Storm54



Series: The Rising Storms-Sonic Forces Series [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Hyena/Jackal Hybrid, Mercenaries, Non Sonic Canon Species, Phantom Ruby As A Separate Character, Teenagers, Troll Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: Storm, the leader of the Firing Squad, a ragtag group of mercenaries, had a problem on his hands. The Wolf, Fox, and Snake Squads were on the other side. No-one could find the Coyote Squad, or a few others. No way in this universe he would go to Eggman. And some had died out in the war. Him, Ripper, Splatter, Grave, Snark, Veil, and Velocity weren't enough to rescue Zero from that odd citadel. That one he solved. Go in with strategy, and smarts. He did that. He got Zero out. They have many, many Resistance soldiers on the tail. The Jackal/Hyena only knew one thing: This is gonna be FUN.
Series: The Rising Storms-Sonic Forces Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160732





	1. Chapter 1

Storm leapt onto a fighter jet thingy, nearly loosing his balance several times due to the gunfire and the moving thing he was standing on. He crouched down on the jet, and slammed the glass several times. It didn't break. Lucky enough, the gunfire broke it. Then he grabbed the controls from the piolet, almost slammed the jet into the ground, and threw the piolet out. With some help from gravity. Thank goodness for gravity. He then leapt into the piolet seat, and got to work. The plan amounted to causing a distraction, while Ripper got Zero out there. He would receive a signal, which amounted to a tame version of Plan Jackpot.  
"I don't know who the heck you are, but you are under arrest for-" Storm's smile, from adrenaline, which also helps in ignoring the bullet in his foot, grew bigger. He knew that voice, which belonged to Sandy, the leader of the Fox Squad. He quickly got into the coms on the jet.  
"WHASSUP IDIOT! YOUR SECURITY SUCKS! DID YOU KNOW THAT" An audible sigh could be heard over the coms, followed by a snicker from Storm, which was nearly drowned out by the rest of the coms.  
"Storm, for the love of all that's good, act like you have some brains for once and let me do my job." Sandy knew how irritating Storm could be. They had encountered each other before multiple times. Sandy likely also knew how loyal Storm could be when someone wronged a being on his side.  
"But that's booooooooooooooooooooring! HEY WANNA WATCH ME DO A BARREL ROLL!" Storm did a barrel roll, his smile growing bigger. At that second, he got the signal. Going on the coms to taunt Sandy one last time, with a variety of insults, he kicked the jet into overdrive as he shot towards the horizon. The meetup spot wasn't far away. He could make it! Even as his jet took a few shots to many! Uh oh. Storm leapt out of the jet, and landed on the ground. Owch. He felt the pain in his foot now.

\--------------------------------  
Scar sighed as he watched Storm fly away in his jet. He should've known this would happen. Maybe he did. Maybe his subconsciousness suppressed it. Who knows. He turned around and walked away from the window of the base. He was still going to tell Knuckles. The rest of the Wolf Squad would've known by now. They wouldn't be surprised. The Firing Squad, a rag-tag band of multiple species, had a habit for jobs that require stealth and distractions. His squad and the Fox Squad took the more brute force jobs. The Jackal Squad took every job they could. Or they used to. Before they all died, and Zero turned evil.


	2. Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of records.

SANDY--STORM

Storm: HEY SANDY SANDY SANDY.  
Storm: DID YOU SEE THAT?  
Storm:...  
Storm: Okay. Your not answering. Your mad, or not here.  
Storm: Bye,

Firing Squad Plan List

Plan Jackpot: Hack into speakers, and play this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KiIWC14vu0  
Plan Bluebell: Sing as loud as you can if captive.  
Plan Jevil: Go crazy.  
Plan Swan: Lead the enemy away, or direct them to a different foe.  
Plan Lake: Pretend to know nothing.  
Plan Delta King: Show mercy, and use that to advantage.  
Plan Backup: Call for backup.

FIRING SQUAD MEMBER: STORM  
16 Years  
Hybrid Of A Jackal And Likely Hyena  
Unidentified Disease or Deformity relating to throat.  
Chaotic  
Enjoys Breaking Rules


	3. A Light On The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cave, and reminiscing about the past.

Storm saw the cave, and smiled with relief. This foot is annoying! He stumbled into the cave, the rest of the group looked up in surprise. Grave, a coyote. Ripper, a wolf/bear hybrid. Splatter, a jackal. Snark and Veil, twin brother and sister hedgehogs. And Velocity, a hawk. Snark immediately went battle-ready, but the rest of the Firing Squad realized it was Storm. Veil elbowed her brother, who put down his spear with a guilty smile. Velocity ran up to Storm immediately!  
"Glad your back! Did you see what Grave did back there? That was amazing!" Velocity said with a wild grin on her beak.  
"Yeah, it was pretty great, if I do say so myself." Grave said, with a cross between a smile and a smirk on his face. Grave was the strongest out of all of them, who had joined for strength in numbers. Ripper was the first member, who had met Storm in a forest. After a few weeks, they decided to stick together. Storm was a decent leader. He was a Zeta.  
"Hmmm....does your word count? That's an interesting though..." Mused Splatter, who had joined because the squad looked like a better chance for survival. Everyone had quickly learned that Splatter was very...techy. Though it had been Wyvy, a member of the Jackal Squad to share the untraceable phones.... Splatter helped with the being able to message part. If Splatter hadn't joined, Storm wouldn't have the entertaining boredom killer of spamming Shadow the Hedgehog's phone with swears!


	4. More Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about what just happened.

"So Grave.....did you get Zero?" Veil asked, avoiding everyone's eyes. What happened to Zero was a bit of a sore subject. He disappeared one week, along with the rest of the Jackal Squad. A few months later, Eggman took over the world. When Storm saw the masked jackal, he knew who Infinite was. Zero. With a weird gem in his chest. They would've helped fight, but most of the squad had some bad experiences with the law. They didn't want to fight, and Storm would rather stick a knife through his heart then force them to do something like that. So instead, they took low-income jobs to help finding anyone missing. They found over 100 people who went MIA.  
"Yeah. Dropped him off with Gizmo before you showed up. Good thing I got back, otherwise you would've been freaking out about a bullet that barely entered your skin." Grave said. Gizmo was a nerdy wolf who wasn't for mercenary life, but helped out the Firing Squad whenever he can. He's welcome in The Healers home, though. The Healers are a group of medically qualified people who help with injuries. That may not sound like much, but it's helpful when you can't go to the hospital because you'll be arrested. Stuff like doing things without licenses, vigilante justice, and a bunch of other stuff. And Storm would rip out each of his own eyes if they saw Splatter behind bars.  
"Actually, the nerves are more sensitive at the surface of your skin." Splatter replied to Grave. Splatter had a fondness, for when they would reach a squad-friendly town, to go to the library and read as many science books as he can.   
"Mrrgh, not what I feel." Grave replied in a gruff accent.  
"What science hasn't proved is if that accent is naturally possible."  
"...."  
"Um-"  
"That's honestly fair."   
The whole room was silent for a few moments, then everyone burst into laughter.


	5. Hyena Ranks

Name of Rank-Purpose-Forehead Mark-Trait  
Star-Leader-A Star-Foresight  
Meteor-General-A Meteor-Outside The Box Thinking  
Riptide-Messenger-Wave-Fast Processing  
Flare-Second In Command-Fire-Obedience Gathering  
Nebula-Healer-A Nebula-Compassion  
Galaxy-Spiritual Connection-Galaxy-Good Instincts  
Black Hole-Brunt Work-Black Hole-Pride  
Rockslide-Fighter/Hunter-A Rock Falling-Strength  
Neutron Star-Lead Hunter-A Small Star-Sense of Smell  
Tornado-Caretakers-A Swirling Tornado-Patience  
Thunder-Guardians-A Storm With Lightning-Courage


End file.
